Gaskets are often used as a seal between mating mechanical components. One common application of gaskets involves sealing intake and exhaust manifolds in a combustion engine. The intake gasket prevents fresh air coming into the engine and mixing with intake charge while the exhaust gasket seals combustion gases into the exhaust system. Typically, two separate gaskets are used to seal an intake manifold and the exhaust manifold. However, using two separate gaskets pose an inconvenience during assembly, and the potential for one of the gaskets to be misaligned or not installed. Another known design uses individual gaskets to seal each port. However, such a design multiplies the chances for misalignment or improper installation while incurring higher tooling and inventory costs. Still another known design that integrates both intake and exhaust manifold gaskets on one gasket plate forces both intake and exhaust manifolds to sit on a common plate, such that the intake and exhaust openings are arranged in a row.